The inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device, a voltage generation method, a read method, and a memory system and an electronic device each including the non-volatile memory device, which may reduce a consumption current while an initialization information read operation for the non-volatile memory device is being performed.
Solid state drives (SSDs) are high-performance and high-speed storage devices which store data in non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memory express (NVMe), which is an ultrahigh-speed data transmission standard optimized for accessing SSDs, is being applied to SSDs. NVMe provides direct input/output (I/O) access to storage devices (or non-volatile memory devices) equipped in peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) interfaces.
The amount of content applied to a storage system including a storage device and a host is increasing. Therefore, the requirements for mass storage devices are increasing continuously. NVMe SSDs are mass storage devices each including a plurality of non-volatile memory devices each in turn including flash memory cells. NVMe-over fabrics (NVMe-oF) is an NVMe SSD-based storage array and may expand to fabrics capable of performing communication in a large scale parallel manner.
In non-volatile memory devices, initialization information including product content may be stored in NAND flash memory cells and may be read in a booting operation of applying power to the device. When the number of non-volatile memory devices included in NVMe SSDs or NVMe-oF increases considerably, the number of non-volatile memory devices required to read initialization information increases, and due to this, a consumption current and a consumption current peak based on an initialization information read operation increase.